The copending '927 application discloses, among other things, a multi-mirror x-ray filter having left & right (or upper & lower) frames built up from discrete stacked rails, rather than each frame being formed of one integral component, respectively. For ease of discussion, the frames will be distinguished on the basis, e.g., of a left and right orientation. Each corresponding left & right rail together hold a reflector disposed thereon, with these three components comprising a reflection unit. Such an x-ray filter includes a sheaf of reflection units that can be built by stacking reflection units upon each other.
A reflection unit can be assembled as follows. A set of left and right rails can be disposed on a substrate. Then a first reflector can be disposed on corresponding support surfaces of the set of left and right rails. Additional reflection units can be incrementally assembled in this manner until a sufficient number thereof has been stacked upon each other to define the sheaf.